Dusk
by Blueberries
Summary: Serena a descendant of a Venator family which once fought against fearsome & cruel creatures.Now in the present she must conquer her fears and fight against the evil that destroyed her family before darkness takes over even receiving unlikely help.SXD
1. The Beginning

Hi there, this story is about Serena, her family (Venators), their connection to the dark world and the impeding fight. This first chapter doesn't have Serena or Endymion in it. This is a bit of background to the story so you will know the past and about how their ancestors fought. Read it and tell me what you think. Ok happy reading.

_**Prologue**_

In times of yore, there was a powerful family who controlled all the creatures of darkness. They reigned for centuries, keeping a balance between light and dark covering their existence from the outside world until... the darkness which they wielded turned against them. During this time of uncertainty those who were once their allies became their enemies. Their minions chose whose sides they would fight on and then a long savage battle began. The chaos soon spread like wildfire, overflowing into the human world. The creatures reeked havoc on everything in sight. Towns were annihilated and its people devoured. The earth became tainted with evil as the blood of innocents was shed.

Before the fog of darkness completely consumed the land, those who were willing to fight took a stand against the beast. In the town of Calloway, those who were unafraid and not willing to sit and await death joined in the fight. Together rallied under a leader, a hunter named James Cherwell, the people of Calloway fought for their families, their town and their future. James and his men studied their adversary, their learned it weaknesses and struck where they thought most vulnerable. Although Calloway's numbers were few their cunning alone give them a small advantage. But even with this upper hand the enemies forces didn't seem to be dented, their numbers increased with every attack and defeat began to look inevitable.

Until one night, James crossed paths with Nathanial Zalflage. A man that was mysterious and unreadable. The medallion around his neck shine with the significance of the power he had. A man James had met once before.

"We meet again" said Nathan coolly.

"I would say it was a pleasure, but would be lying" James drawled out. "The last time we met you told me that if I didn't stop from interfering in your world I would meet an untimely death, did you not? But here we are now and it seems our roles are reversed; it is your world that is interfering with mine. What's the matter can't control your rebellious pets"

"Such sarcasm James, but what I can and cannot do is none of your business", "I am here merely to make you an offer"

"What offer would I want to accept from you" James replied sharply.

Nathan smirked. "I will offer you my assistance in the coming battle and without wanting anything in return"

James, who never trusted even the most trustworthy persons, was sceptical, things never came free, but he needed someone like Nathan. He would have to accept. It wasn't because he thought Nathan 

was sincere, more like he sensed he needed him just as much as he needed the help. So that night they pledged their allegiance to each other to fight till the end.

James and Nathan combined forces proved effective because they managed to match the enemy in every fight but their power was tested one last time in a final battle...

The day was heavy with mist; clouds covered the sun creating an appearance that suited the battle that raged on. The losses were many but neither side withdrew. James covered Nathan's back as their pushed through the battlefield. James fought with a minion and did not see the approach of another but as it was about to strike...it fell with a thud. "You are suppose to be watching my back not the other way around hunter, be more aler..." Nathan's words trailed off as he fell injured. But as he was about to receive the final blow James intercepted and saved him. James continued where Nathan could not, he valiantly countered the enemy's attacks. He wounded it, forcing it to its knees. Badly injured the once beastly form it had returned to a human one. Knowing death was near; it spoke his last words to his executioner. "It is useless, you cannot win, your family shall not have rest; future generations shall know a suffering beyond what you have witnessed. We shall live for centuries beyond your reach and inflict pain on you hunters, families and humans alike. One day my master will rule".

Everything moved in slow motion as James' blow ended its life. Moments passed before James snapped out of his trance. He looked toward Nathan but he was no longer on the battle field nor was any of his men in sight. All that remained as evidence of their presence was Nathan's medallion which was resting where he once lay.

The men were rejoicing, Calloway had fought in hopes of victory and they had received it. James was sure they had won the battle but he wasn't sure if they had won the war. None who had witness it would ever forget it and neither would there families. But for now it was time to rebuild and start anew. And so the lull began...

**Review please so I can know how I am doing and make adjustments as I go along. Thanks!!**


	2. Memories

Hi everyone I am updating early so that you can start to get a feel for the story. I guess an explanation is due to describe what kind of creatures these are. So first off they are not vampires. Maybe with similar characteristics but they aren't. They are immortal beings which have superior strength, speed, and animalistic behaviour also being able to change form. I call them the **Bestia ********(********Latin word for beast but it sounds cooler********)****. ********There are three levels of the Bestia, there are:**

******The ****pessum: ********this is the lowest level. These are crueler and less able to control their emotions. At first provocation they will change into their animal like form. (Dark thick fur, red eyes, doglike form but bigger). They mostly prefer their animal form to their human one. They love the smell of blood. **

******The ****medius: ********this level********is stronger than the pessum level. Some pessum escalate to this level with control and time. They have more control over their powers. Their form is not restricted to that of a beast but they can also take the form of other dark creatures. Their decision to change forms varies. They have some control over the pessum.**

******The ****superficies: ********this is the strongest level. They are superior to both of the other levels and have control over the realm. All of their abilities are not known but it has been said that they can also change form however rare. Their power is great, so it is not necessary. Their eyes have also been known to change colour due to strong emotion and they have the ability to change the environment they are in. For example if you are in a room with them and lets say they are angry the power they emit causes you to feel that emotion like cold, afraid etc. (As the story goes on you will be able to see more of the abilities)**

******Now one last thing, Serena and Endymion are in this chapter, though it is more Serena and only a little glimpse of Endymion. Hint Ok now on with the story!**

******P.S: I don't own Sailormoon**

**_Memories_**

_She was running, running..._

"Everyone should be safe now right? Everyone..."

Where was she? How did she get here? Wasn't she somewhere before?

Oh yeah now she remembered...,

"Serena...Serena..."

"Serena! Aren't you ready yet?"

"Yes mom, give me a minute" Serena called back.

"You said that five minutes ago"

"Fine I'm ready. Let's go" she answered back. But not before she added the final touches to her outfit. Her medallion, the most prized possession she owned. It was a family heirloom which she wore on a chain around her neck. Her father had given it to her on her last birthday and now she wore it everywhere. Serena wore a light blue summer dress that came just to her knees, along with a pair of strapped up blue sandals, completing the outfit with her necklace which fell just between the V of her neckline. Her waist length hair was let down and had a few blue flowers in it, just prefect. She had gotten most of her looks from her mother; one of the most outstanding features was her hair. They both were blonde, while her dad had brown hair. Serena gave herself one last look over in the mirror, absentmindedly running her hand over the engravings of her chain before she headed down stairs.

"Finally, I thought you would never finish" Dana Cherwell said with a laughing look on her face.

"I told you to go ahead, I know the way there" replied Serena

"No Serena, I told you already I don't want you wondering around the place"

"Mom, why are you and Dad always acting like a monster is going to jump out of the bushes and take me away." "Don't tell me you believe all those ghost stories Grandpa use to tell, I mean I am fourteen years old. I am a big girl."

"Serena, this is no time for jokes, just listen to me for once. Okay?"

"Okay, okay"

"Good, now lets get going your dad must be wondering where we are" her mother replied cheerfully.

_She was running, running..._

Serena was excited, this was the first time she was visiting the family estate. Her mom had mentioned that she had brought her when she was a baby but she would have been too young to remember. It was beautiful there. The air was fresh and the scenery seemed to stretch for miles. Calloway was a sight to behold.

Calloway was full of mystery and intrigues, the type you wouldn't find in a normal small town. It also had a rich history, her family's history, going all the way back to her ancestor James Cherwell. She couldn't wait to find out more about him. She had heard stories that he was a warrior. Yup, she had a lot of exploring to do. That was _if_ she could escape the watchful eyes of her parents but that was a plan to be plotted later. Right now her head was full of other things.

They were on their way to Calloway's local celebration which took place every five years in commemoration of some battle or another, she really couldn't remember, she was too excited. All she knew was that it was going to be fun. Her dad had mentioned that two of the neighbouring towns even participated. It was a good opportunity to make some friends. Serena and her mom had taken a carriage because her mother said it would be easier than driving and that carriages were still widely used there. It was all about the experience.

Finally, they arrived, it had only been a short ride but it had felt like forever. The excitement and the laughter could be heard before it came into view.

_She was running, running..._

It seemed like the whole town was there, everyone was talking and greeting each other. The whole scene was the most charming she had ever seen. It was located in a wide clearing cushioned right by the border of the forest. It was decorated with balloons; there were stalls, booths, an open activity section and a whole line of carriages surrounding the area. It looked like one of those country fairs you saw on television with all the carriages and horses.

"It is a tradition" Serena's mother said. "It gives it the feel it would have had all those years ago"

"Oh" Serena replied. As soon as the carriage stopped she immediately began to explore each booth. She saw her father along the way; he was in deep conversation with a group of men she didn't know.

He noticed her presence; he smiled, waved and went back to his discussion. He was the greatest. He always seems to know when she was around.

She walked over to a booth that had the most delicious looking pies. "Hmm, looks delicious" Serena couldn't help but say.

"There are, why don't you try one?"

Serena turned around and came face to face with a handsome young boy. He looked around two years older than her.

"Maybe..." Serena replied shyly

"There is no need to be shy. Let me introduce myself, my name is Adam Donsfield, nice to meet you."

"Oh, hi I am..."

"Serena Cherwell, I know" Adam cut in with a grin.

"How do you know that" Serena asked.

"This town is a close knit town, everyone shares information and besides my father has worked for your family for years or rather I should say my family has, goes back generations."

"Wow, I am really anxious to find out more about Calloway" Serena cheerfully replied.

"Well if there are any questions just ask" Adam replied with a smile.

"Oh and it _is_ nice to meet you Adam"

"Same here"

Adam was wonderful; although they had just met it was as if they had been friends forever. She was really having a good time with added bonuses like Adam smile and the pie! Oh it couldn't get any better than this.

_She was running, running...no..._

The wind began to blow with a chill, Serena shivered. It had been warm just a minute ago. She looked around, it seemed outside had changed in just a few moments. Everything was still, quiet and somehow a bit darker. When had it become like this? Maybe she was having too much fun to notice.

"Hey Adam, it looks as if it is going to rain, doesn't it? Adam, Adam...?" Adam was no longer smiling; he had this serious look on his face.

"Serena I think it is best if you go back to your carriage"

"Don't worry, it might blow over"

"Serena, bear with me for a moment please!" When Serena saw the look in his eyes she knew that something wasn't right"

"Ok I will" she whispered

"Promise me you will go straight there" in saying so he had grabbed hold of her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.

"I promise" she replied

Satisfied he nodded and turned and quickly made his way through the crowd.

"What's going on?" Serena muttered to herself. But she didn't waste anytime. Her steps were quick as she weaved in and out of the crowd. She was almost there when she heard it. A shrill scream that sent chills down her spine. It was quickly followed by shouting, lots of it and people barking what sounded like orders.

Then it happened in one mad rush.

Like a stampede everyone started to push in the same direction. Serena had no chose but to move with the crowd.

"DAD, DADDY!" Serena recognised her father just beyond the crowd.

He looked around immediately. "Serena!"

With his help she was able to break free of the rush and by that time she was out of breath. "Dad, what's going on?" Somehow she could feel the fear rising up inside her.

"Serena, look at me" Sam Cherwell urged. "I need you to stay calm alright; we need to get these people out of here"

"Why" Serena asked frantically

"It's not safe" he stated simply. "Help me get them on their way, its ok sweetie; I just need your help right now"

"Ok dad"

"Be as fast as possible and when you are finished leave as well" Sam Cherwell instructed

"What about mom" Serena inquired

"She's fine; she'll be waiting for you by the carriage. Hurry"

Her father gave her a kiss on the forehead then turned swiftly and disappeared into the crowd. It was only then that she realized what he was holding. It was a weapon, an engraved dagger covered in blood.

Serena made haste and began helping children onto carriages. A few people were hurt due to the mad rush at the beginning. Some were still shouting and screaming but Serena was completely calm now, she knew what she had to do. There was this stillness inside of her as would be expected from someone with experience in these situations.

After a while, most of the carriages had left only a few people remained that were now mounting horses.

"Serena lets go" It was her mom. Their carriage was now loaded with people from town.

"Coming" she replied but she stopped. She could hear whimpering, no it was crying.

"Serena lets go!"

"Mom, you go on ahead, get those people out of here. I'll be fine there are still horses left, don't worry."

"Serena there is no time" her mother replied worriedly

"Mom you go, I have to make sure of something. I'll be right behind you"

"Serena..." At that moment Dana Cherwell saw the determined look on her daughter's face.

"You are just like your father"

Serena smiled and turned and went in the opposite direction. She heard her mother tell her to be careful just before the pounding of hooves told her that her mother was gone.

"I'll be there soon" Serena whispered

Where was it? She knew she heard something but where was it?

Ah here it is. Her gut was right. It was a little girl no more than eight crouched between two stalls.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here, come on it's not safe."

"I'm... sorry... I was... scared." Was all the little girl could manage to say between sobs.

"That's fine. What's your name?"

"Molly"

"Ok Molly we have to leave now ok everything is going to be okay, your parents are probably worried by now"

"Ok"

They were the last ones there it seemed. Serena seated Molly on one of the horses. "Ride straight home and don't stop for anything"

"Alright"

"That's a good girl" Serena said just before she slapped the horse and sent it thundering down the road.

"Now it's time for me to get out of here" Serena ran over to the last horse and was about to mount it when...

"Oh" was all that came out of her mouth as the wind got knocked out of her.

"I'm sorry but I need this horse" shouted a strangled voice.

The last thing she remembered was the thundering of hooves as the person sped away and everything went black.

Serena opened her eyes, everything was silent, and no one was around. She had no idea how long she was out for, a minute, maybe ten. It didn't matter, she had to leave. She didn't like this feeling, this ominous feeling. Even the trees seemed to have sensed it because they were completely still.

Where should she go? If she used the road she came by maybe she could still make it in time. She had to run.

She was running. "I have to get back" Serena had never run so fast in her life. She had to be close, she was sure of it.

Then something came alive behind her. Serena stopped and slowly turned around. Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a monster that was the only word she could find for it. It was big; about as tall as she was, it had dark fur covering its body, red eyes and those teeth. Those teeth are what got Serena's attention.

What ever it was she didn't want to know. She slowly backed away trying not to make any sudden movement. But it still came, stalking its prey. She should run. It pounced. Landing fully on top of her, growling, sneering. First at her necklace, then at her, when finally their eyes met it seemed more enraged. Was this how it was going to end?

But then its attention wasn't on her anymore. There was something in the trees. Serena didn't see it at first, but then she see saw it. Their eyes locked. Whatever it was it had the most brilliant blue eyes. Those eyes, those eyes...

Serena shot up in bed. She was covered in sweat, her breathing was harsh. Her dreams seemed to be mocking her lately, memories of the past just started all of a sudden. All the excitement, the fear and anxiety she felt that day seemed so real as if it was happening again. That day the town of her heart was transformed. It was that day something inside of her awakened, an instinct. Afterwards she had started her training. A smile came to her lips as she remembered how proud her dad was when he told her she was a natural. But he was gone, two years now.

It was also five years since that time, five years since they had reappeared. They had always been there but before they had been discreet. Then it seems they decided to make their presence known.

Five years, and now it was time to face it head on. Five years and now it was time to go back to Calloway.

Ok guys the story is now starting to get into full swing. **Review!** Let me know how it is going!


	3. The Coming Hour

**Hey guys sorry for the long absence. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was mostly story building in this one as a cliff-hanger to the next chapter. For all those who are wondering about his absence, I just wanted o let you know Endymion is going to come in the next chapter and the story really takes off from there. I have already started the next chapter, hopefully I will have it finished typed out by tonight. Let me know how you think the story is progressing. Review! ******

Chapter 3 – The Coming Hour

Serena was almost finished packing. It had taken her a really long time.

Now there was only one problem. Where was she going to put her clothes?

"Hmm, this is going to be a tricky."

"It wouldn't be if you would leave some of those at home" Dana Cherwell suggested.

Serena turned around to see her mother in a fit of laughter by the door. Serena looked down at her suitcases and couldn't help but smile herself.

"Well I guess I could leave my claymores at home" Serena complied.

Her mother came in and sat on her bed. "Serena you do realize that your father left a room full of weapons in that house, don't you?"

"I know but I like my own weapons and what if something happens on the way there?" Serena questioned.

"I don't think anything will and besides what are you going to do if something does happen, say hold on a minute I have to get my weapons from my suitcase?!"

"Mom, I don't really appreciate the sarcasm" Serena replied.

Her mother walked over to her and started to smooth her hair.

"Serena, apprehension leads to worry and then if we allow it it turns into fear. You'll do fine Serena even if you do decide to leave the armoury at home."

Serena smiled weary at her mother "Dad always said a true warrior only needs his most reliable weapons. I guess I had forgotten. It has been a while since we've hunted."

"It'll be fine besides Rick and Adam will be there and I've seen you fight, no matter how strong they get you'll match them" Serena's mother encouraged.

"Thanks mom, well I guess I'll only take my short swords, the ones dad gave me. By the way, are you finished packing?"

"Yes"

"Wow that was fast, the taxi is supposed to pick us up around noon tomorrow."

"You mean its going to pick you up"

"Umm"

"Serena, I'm not going" Dana Cherwell replied simply

Serena sprung around "What do you mean your not going?"

"I got this letter today, it came by messenger" her mother pulled it out of one of her pockets and handed it to Serena.

"It is from one of your father's old friends, I recognise the handwriting.

"It says here that he wants to meet with you."

"Yes and I am going."

"What! Wait a minute. Mom, you can't really be serious. Who knows what _type_ of friend he is? " Serena questioned.

"He is an informant, your father met with him often. He might have some information on the Bestia's movements."

"Mom ..."

"I can handle myself, don't worry. You just worry about yourself. You are heading out into a battlefield, so be careful."

"I will. So when are you leaving?"

"The taxi is already on its way. I know its fast, but as you see from the letter, I have to meet him tomorrow."

"Are you sure about this?" Serena replied.

"Yes ... I think I hear a horn downstairs." Serena walked over to the window and looked out. "It is your taxi."

"Ok, I got to go. I'll come straight there when I am done." Dana Cherwell walked over and held her daughter in embrace. "Do what you can honey."

"I'll do what my father taught me to do. What needs to be done."

"Bye Serena."

"Bye Mom, keep safe."

"You too."

When Serena walked through the iron gates and up the walkway of the Cherwell estate a nostalgic feeling overcame her. This is the same path her father took, one she had taken many times. She could still remember running up this path several times throughout her training. The front door opened just as she reached the front step and before she knew it she was in a tight embrace.

"Welcome home."

When Serena pulled away she could not stop a giggle from escaping her lips. Adam was as handsome as ever, his blonde hair was unruly giving him a rugged look, his green eyes were bright and his smile was even more dazzling than before.

"My goodness Serena! Since I last saw you, you've gotten even more beautiful."

She laughed this time.

"I could say the same for you."

The two of them went arms linked, laughing into the house.

"You two seem to have caught up fast".

Rick Donsfield walked forward and hugged Serena.

Serena respected him wholeheartedly. He was like a second father. Rick is Adam's father and a close friend of the family. He was with her father the same night he died. They had gone hunting what they thought to be only Pessums but it had turned out that they were accompanied by Medius. They had caught them off guard and five of them jumped Sam Cherwell at once. Maybe he had been their target all along but nothing was for certain.

Rick took over Serena's training where her father had left off. Her father had originally started training her so she could protect herself but after showing such talent it was decided that like her ancestors before her was meant to be a Percussor, a type of Venator that hunted down and killed the monsters. It was also Rick who had decided that Serena should leave Calloway for a while but he always made sure he checked in on her and kept her up-to-date.

"I knew we couldn't keep you away for long."

"Never." replied Serena giving Rick an affectionate kiss on the cheek."

"Your mother just called, she said she is fine and that she will contact you at a later date."

"But she told me she would come right after."

"I know but she probably had to extend it seeing that her business is not done yet."

"Serena, don't worry about it because tonight you are in for some excitement." Adam stated.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Tonight we are going on a hunt. That is unless you want to get settled in first."

Serena smirked, "I can get settled later."

Serena changed into her black shorts that reached just above her knees, a red short sleeved shirt under a black collarless jacket and a pair of black calve high boots. The belt around her waist kept her short swords and a dagger her father passed on to her. She was trying to decide if to take a gun but decided against it. This war couldn't be fought with guns. The little puncture holes the gun made on those beasts only worked for about a second and only succeeded in making them angry but weren't very effective. Guns only slowed them down when the bullets were inscribed but if there weren't it wasn't any use at all. Hand to hand combat was the best. Besides, Serena considered it a waste to use a couple of bullets that did nothing than weapons that could be used all the time. She didn't know how hard it was to inscribe a bullet but it sounded tedious.

She was almost ready but there was one more thing she needed.

As soon as she slipped it around her neck she felt complete. Many Cherwells had worn it before her and she would continue too as well. From now on she wouldn't take it off not even when she slept, not until she could rid the earth of these beasts. When Serena went downstairs Rick and Adam were already by the door. Rick smiled at her, "are you sure you can keep up with us?

"Of course"

"Really now"

"Yup"

"Ok, but if you get tired let us know"

"Believe me I won't be tired"

She was dead tired.

Although Serena was getting back into the swing of things, two weeks of non-stop hunting, late nights, early mornings and only a few hours sleep was starting to wear her out. Even Adam had admitted to feeling tired. But it couldn't be helped. Attacks and sightings had increased lately and in unusual patterns, it was as if they were playing a game with them.

"Serena were going to circle round to Brown's Cross"

"Why? Shouldn't we be looking in some of the denser areas?" asked Serena

"No. Tim Lundy mentioned that he saw two strange looking guys around the Brown's Cross area"

"And...? he just assumed they are Bestia"

"Serena give the people of Calloway some credit. They have practically lived and breathed this stuff"

"What are you trying to say that I haven't?"

"Serena, don't put words in my mouth" countered Rick

"Ok, Ok you guys calm down. This is not the time to have a Father-daughter type fight ok. We are all tired and our tempers are a little bit on edge so take it easy." Adam soothed

"Fine, what I was trying to say Serena is that these people are the closest thing you can get to experts and it is very unlikely that they would mess this up." Now listen carefully, Tim said he saw two strange gentlemen at Brown's Cross who quickly disappeared but he did manage to notice they flaming red eyes. He warned the others to stay clear of area. Tim and some of the others were going to scope the sight but I told him we would handle it so. We both agreed that this was more up my alley.

"Cool. So where are they going to cover?" Adam said

"Near the creek and somewhere along the edge of the forest" Rick replied

"But don't you agree that they had the whole day to move" asked Serena

"Yeah but we can't take the risk of them tracking back. We'll start where they started, so let's get moving."

"No!"

"Pardon...Serena!" Rick demanded

"Sorry that didn't come out right, so please stop giving me that look Rick. I just meant to say that you two should start at Brown's Cross and I'll meet you guys over by the path that leads to the field"

"Serena don't even think about it" Adam cut in

"It will be fine, besides you two will probably catch them in no time. I'm just staying here as a precaution"

"Don't try to sugar coat it" Adam scolded

"Rick, you know I can take care of myself"

There was a brief moment of silence as Rick and Serena stared at each other. "Fine, but Serena I trust you to stay put, don't be like your father, heavens know I can't take anymore accidents"

"I promise" Serena vowed

"Dad wait! No! This is Serena we are talking about here. Mischief follows this girl. And her first hunt alone with Medius on the loose. That's just crazy." Adam argued

"Adam lets go"

"What little faith you have in me Adam" chided Serena while making a face at him

"She's right son, she might surprise you"

"Yeah surprise me by doing something totally crazy and getting herself killed!" Adam complained

"Relax, weren't you the same person minutes ago telling us to calm down."

"Dad that was different!"

"You have to let go sometime you can't always be there to protect her"

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you dad!"

"Let's go Adam and stop making that face. Serena it shouldn't take that long, we'll meet at the path in an hour."

"Ok, I'll be there

Serena wasn't there when the hour came.


	4. Crossing Paths

**Chapter 4 – Crossing Paths**

Ten minutes earlier...

"What is taking them so long?" Serena checked her watch again.

Fifty minutes had passed already and there was no sign yet of the others. Maybe she should have gone after all because this waiting was unbearable. Maybe she should look around a bit, she just had this feeling that _they_ were close by. It would just be for a minute...no...she promised the others she would wait. But if she left Rick would understand right? Sure he would, and besides she would make it back before they got there. They wouldn't even know that she left. This was no time to have first time jitters, she was going.

Serena turned and walked back the way she had come but when she reached the end of the path she turned right towards the edge of the forest. When she reached the border Serena stopped for a moment as she looked into the dense foliage before walking through a narrow opening. The pathway was dark and what light the half moon was giving off was now reduced to specks due to the denseness of the trees. Tension made Serena quicken her pace. She had only been walking for a few minutes but she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was followi...

Something caught her eye; no she wasn't seeing things, she was sure she saw something moving not far ahead where the trees were cleared away.

Serena's steps turned into a jog and when she reached the clearing her hands instinctively when to her short swords.

It was quiet. The air felt heavy.

Serena didn't move; she would let her senses do the work.

Someone was here, unmoving and they were being very quiet so would she. Something was on the ground in front of her, it didn't take Serena long to figure out what it was. It was a dagger. One inscribed and covered in blood. It belonged to Adam. She picked it up and turned full circle glancing around the clearing.

"Oh no what happened?" whispered Serena

"Adam...!" Serena called in a struggled voice. "Give me a signal if you're near"

Silence followed.

It wasn't Adam because he would have given her a sign. But she hoped he was alright and that this wasn't his blood. She should head back and make sure everything was ok the hour had already passed as well.

Serena's back stiffened. "It looks as if I am not going to make it out of here without a fight." Even without turning around Serena knew that there were two of them. One was directly behind her and one was to the left, she guessed somewhere in the trees.

Serena turned around and came face to face with a tall shirtless man covered in blood. He had a smirk on his face or should she call say a snarl. "Welcome home miss"

Serena took to steps back; she had to make sure she didn't let the other one get behind her.

"Well thank you for welcoming me, isn't that sweet, I'll tell you something I am quite surprised because I didn't know you things could speak and to top it all off it seems you know who I am. Wow, it's like an alternate reality" Serena replied sarcastically.

He snarled again and seemed to be fighting against some restraint "We know very well who you are and we just love little girls lost in the forest"

"Actually I am not lost because as you know I recently came back and I was looking for some excitement. Who would have thought I would find two second level Mediuses prowling in the forest. Oh and by the way, that better not be any of my friends' blood you are wearing but if it is yours that's completely fine" answered Serena.

"Grrr... I am going to enjoy ripping you limb from limb and savour the satisfaction of getting rid of the last Cherwell." As soon as those words came out of his mouth he began to change. He hunched over and you could hear the bones in his body start to crack as he morphed into a new form. To Serena he was looking like Big Foot, an ugly big foot.

As the last resemblance of a human left him he uttered his last words which were barely recognisable beneath the growl. "Grrr...Make sure you don't scream like your father did..."

That hit Serena like a boulder. "You'll be the one screaming!" Serena shouted as she pulled her swords from her belt and charged forward. Big foot was charging towards her as well. Mid stride Serena heard the pounding of feet behind her and she knew what that meant. "Shoot" she exclaimed as she crouched down just as enemy number two pounced at her. He flew straight over her head and skidded to a stop a distance in front of her. It was careless of her to have let him get behind her; she wouldn't make that mistake again.

They were both facing her now snarling and drooling, it disgusts her. They would probably attack her at once but she was ready. Like clockwork they moved together. The first one lashed out and managed to scratch her. It stung. Serena retaliated. She swung her sword to the right and managed to nip its face. It released a chilling howl. Serena kept fighting, swords interlapping. She had to make sure that they didn't get the upper hand. She thrust her sword forward which won her another howl of pain from her opponent but one managed to knock one of her swords from her hands. The wounds didn't slow them down because they kept coming, kept lashing, biting, clawing. If she didn't keep up one mistake would cost her life. Serena leapt back to avoid some deadly claws but on her landing she stumbled.

"Ahh..."

She tried to regain her footing but it was too late, she was falling.

But as she fell back she hit something hard. It knocked the wind out of her but it help her the regain her balance. Serena gripped it to pull herself up and her fingers interlaced with…fingers!

Serena sprung around and came face to face with the most imposing looking figure she ever saw. He was tall, well built, had black midnight hair that was cut short and unruly and had beautiful intense cobalt eyes so intense it was hard to look away. To sum it all up he was handsome. But what was with the look she was giving her, he somehow seemed annoyed and what was he doing out here!. Serena stiffened. He had to be with them.

"Shoot" she whispered as she took a step back. The mystery man reached out and grabbed her.

"What are you doing" he asked angrily as he pulled her back towards him.

Serena was a bit shocked but then she realised what she was doing. She had been backing up towards the enemy who still looked very peeved. Serena looked up at the man but he wasn't looking at her, he was concentrating on the opponents. Well that answered her question on whose side he was on. He suddenly released her hand "You can manage to stay in one place can't you?"

"What…?! What is that supposed to mean? Wait, where are you going?"

"To finish what you started" he replied.

"I can handle it! You don't know what you are up against" Serena warned.

"I know exactly what I am up against so could you manage not to annoy me while I take care of this"

Ugh, she had never met anyone as arrogant as he was. Fine she didn't care; a good whipping would do him good. She would just stay ready in case anything happened.

He stepped forward with deliberate steps, on the way he picked up one of her short swords.

"Which one of you is going to be first, I haven't got all night, and I'll even give you a fair chance. See I won't use my power only this sword, whose man enough to try me."

Serena was surprised because they actually looked like they were thinking about it. But it was big foot that decided to go first because he charged towards the mystery man. Serena wasn't sure what happened but the guy moved with such agility and strength that if she had blinked she would have missed it. The mystery man had side stepped his opponent and somehow ended up behind him and seconds later drove the sword in its back pulling it down the spine, it let out a small whelp and that was the end. The beast fell forward with a thud. He then turned towards the other which didn't seem so keen. It started to step back but it stopped. It seemed to be in a trance, frozen. He moved forward, eyes still locked with the other's and with one swoop, it was over, and it never even made a sound.

As he stood up and turned towards her, she realized that his eyes which where cobalt a minute ago were now Azure. They seemed to see right through her. He turned his back to her once more as he reached down and wiped the blood from the sword. The beasts had already returned to normal and were now slowly weltering away. When he turned towards her once more his eyes were cobalt again and he was giving her that look. That look irked her, it made it seem as if he knew her. Serena regarded him with unease.

"You're one of them aren't you?" Serena asked "I saw your eyes and how you handle them, they actually were afraid of you."

"Hmm…I am not one of them, they're traitors, mindless fools" he replied calmly.

"Why did you help me?"

He laughed this time. "Believe me; if these idiots weren't pissing me off I would have let them eat you"

"What!"

"You're no different than that fourteen year old girl running around a danger area as if it was a playground"

"Where I go is none of your business and what fourteen year old girl, I'm nineteen are you trying to insult me"

"Not really but it does seem like you have a short memory"

"Ahh, what!?"

"Now really Serena listen, you shouldn't parade around like you do" he replied matter-of-factly

"How do you know my name?!" Serena demanded

"No need to get heated"

"Well it seems that you Bestia have me at a disadvantage, you seem to know everything about me."

"You're a Cherwell aren't you? So wouldn't it be obvious?"

Oh how she wished she could wipe that condescending look off his face. But to try something now would be foolish. Maybe there was a chance that he would let her go…no…. what was she thinking he was a Bestia. She had to keep him talking until the others came looking for her, which she hoped was soon.

"I don't usually acquaint myself with members of your kind but seeing as you know my name at least tell me yours so I can properly express my gratitude for what _little_ help you provided. It is quite rare to witness your type fighting against each other. He smirked. It made him look even more handsome despite him being a Bestia."

"Endymion" he said simply

"Endymion" Serena repeated. It practically rolled off her tongue.

"From what I saw Endymion I would guess that you are a S******uperficies because you are obviously superior to those two."**

**"****Your right, but by the way Serena don't you ever stop talking. For someone who claims they don't like to become acquainted you haven't stopped talking once."**

****

******That's it she took back ever thinking he was handsome, he certainly wasn't. What he was was arrogant, condescending and full of himself and if he talked down to her one more time…**

**"****It certainly is easy to anger you isn't it." Endymion whispered**

**"****Whose angry" Serena replied as calmly as she could.**

"Hmm" was all he said as he walked towards her and handed her back her swords. This act surprised her. He leaned forward and whispered to her.

"There is no need to stall Serena your free to go" He stood erect once more. "If I had any intention of harming you I would have done so before I took care of them."

That was it, the last straw. Serena swung her sword towards him but he easily jumped back. She didn't know what ticked her off more the fact that he knew what she was thinking or the fact that he was provoking her with his superiority.

"Ohhhhh, you really know how to get to people don't you" Serena said before she took another swing and another and another.

She kept attacking but she couldn't get a hit all she managed to do was nip his shirt.

"Enough" Endymion finally shouted as he grabbed hold of her wrist. "I don't have time for this." He took her swords and placed them back into her belt, then proceeded to drag her by her right hand out of the clearing into the forest.

"What are you doing, let go of me!"

He didn't respond. He kept a quick pace and before she knew it Serena was out of the forest and back on the path. He released her.

"I've done enough babysitter for one night; your friends can take over from here."

"Babysitting…when will you stop…!"

Serena was alone. She hadn't even heard him leave.

"Serena!"

It was Adam running towards her. He practically collided with her as he squeezed her in a hug.

"Adam, you're alright"

Adam began to shake her "Of course I am all right! Do you know how worried we were when we got to the spot and you weren't there? What were you thinking? You're hurt. Dad she's over here"

She was going to get an earful now.

Rick, Tim and some of the others came running down the path.

"Serena I should pound you now or better yet send you back home"

"What! I am not going anywhere, listen I am sorry for breaking my promise. I just went look around and then I found Adam's dagger and it was coved in blood…" She pulled it from her belt and handed it to Adam.

"I stabbed one of those bastards and they run away with it stuck to their arm, I thought I had lost it for good. What happened after that?"

"Then the two of them attacked me but don't worry they were taken care of"

"You got rid of to Mediuses yourself?"

"No, I ran into some trouble but I got some help"

"From who?"

"I don't know? An ugly person" Serena said matter-of-factly

Adam suppressed a laugh "What?"

"I didn't really get a good look at them but from what I saw they had a big head, weird eyes, hunched over and the most annoying voice."

"Serena what are you talking about, did you hit your head are something?"

"No I am fine and I am thankful for the help I got. But hopefully I don't have to run into them again."

"I am glad you are alright as well but if you pull a stunt like that again I'll throttle you myself" Rick responded.

"Understood, now lets get home I'm really tired"

It had been a long night with way more than enough excitement than expected. She was going to soak in the tub and then sleep for an entire day and if she saw Endymion anytime within the next century it would be too soon.

"Ugly huh?" a young man with crystal blue eyes said as he turned and walked further in to the forest.

Well that's the end of chapter 4! Endymion is finally here. I hope you enjoyed it! Things are going to get a little more interesting. The fighting has now begun, personalities clashing; new characters are going to be making an appearance and let's not forget Dana Cherwell (Serena's mother) what's happened to her? You'll just have to wait for later chapters to find out. Okay well I won't give away any more spoilers, Let me know what you thought of this chapter bye. **Review.**


	5. Deadly Encounter

"Wake up Serena"

"Up, up, up!"

"Ummm, five more minutes mom" Serena mumbled.

"I'm not your mother" said an annoyed voice. "And would you wake up I don't have time for this"

"OK , ok, I'm up" Serena slowly pulled herself up in bed, eyes still tightly closed. She straightened her white, elegantly trimmed nightgown and began to smooth her hair which flowed like a stream down her shoulders. Serena looked like an angel in the morning. That was until she let out a loud unladylike yawn and proceeded to scratch the hair she had just smoothed down.

"You know, that picture wasn't half bad but you just ruined it…completely"

She jumped at that moment. Was she dreaming? That voice sounds familiar but totally out of place considering she was in her bedroom. She was in her bedroom right? Serena slowly opened her eyes to make sure and met those of a bored looking young man.

"I got bored watching you sleep, hope you don't mind me waking you up"

"AHHH" Serena couldn't suppress a scream. Endymion!

"Would you keep it down? Your two guardians are just outside, we wouldn't want them bursting in."

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked

"Wow Serena, I've heard before that I was ugly but I certainly wasn't expecting that reaction from you, I really never thought you the type to have a weak heart"

"Would you stop avoiding the question?" Serena replied frustrated.

"Do you always wear stuff like that to bed?

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't really; it's just a question to pull your strings." Endymion replied in a bored manner

"Tell me what your doing here right now or I am going to scream again"

"I can quickly shut you up"

That was it she was going to scream….

"Fine, don't get your panties in a bunch." Endymion replied arrogantly. "I have some information for you"

"Information… what kind?"

"A friend of ours and his entourage is hanging around one of the old factory buildings and I happen to know which one"

"So why are you telling me this? Why don't you take care of it yourself?"

"Because I don't like playing hide and seek." Endymion said simply "This may be more along your line"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I'll let you have this one"

"How generous of you, a little too generous"

"Well if you think you can't handle it then…"

"I didn't say that" snapped Serena. "I'll take care of it"

"I have to warn you, this one is a little different" Endymion warned

"I said I handle it"

"Did you say I or we because you don't seem to go anywhere without those two"

"They don't want me to get hurt"

"Overprotective much?"

"Are you saying that I can't take care of myself?"

"You said it not me"

"Well I'll show you that I can take care of myself and I'll even take care of your little friend that you seem to be afraid of."

"Be my guess that is if you can" Endymion smirked

Oh she would definitely show him, just to wipe the smile off his face. She didn't know why she had to prove anything to him, she didn't even know him. All she knew so far was that he was a Bestia, a very powerful one and that he was fighting against his own kind. To say that he was a good guy was still debatable and his agenda was unknown. So to put it simply she didn't know him and was unsure if she could trust him. The Bestia weren't to be trusted!

"I will!"

"Then I'll see you there"

* * *

Later that night……

"You guys didn't have to come ok. I just told you so you wouldn't be worried" Serena said

"_Do you _really think we would let you go alone after you told us?" Adam said.

"Well, yeah. I thought you would trust me and have enough faith in me to let me go alone. You let me go alone before and that turned out fine."

"Yeah that turned out fine alright, last week you let a medius follow you half way home before you took care of it! I don't know if you knew Serena but it wasn't a stray!" Rick stated.

"I was leading it away from town!" Serena defended

"Ok fine, how about the week before that when you were playing around with a low level pessum that could have been taken care of in five minutes" Rick reminded

"What did I do wrong?" Serena asked

"When I got there I saw you letting it get close enough to you to snap at your throat" Rick said exasperatedly.

"Yeah and?"

"Serena! You tripped. I nearly thought I was going to have a heart attack." Rick shouted

"I was fine I had it under control" Serena shouted back

"Yeah but that's not my point. My point is that your good, especially when we fight together but when your alone you take risks and frankly I don't like it. So Serena, want it or not you will have my supervision."

"But Rick, when I'm with you I have to be alert, I can't make any mistakes because I know if I do it could cost you your life but when I'm alone I know… I know how much I need to do to take care of myself."

They stopped walking.

"Serena… I can't believe I'm going to say this but I wish you would do that in reverse, do everything you can to protect yourself when your alone and relax a little when your with us. Adam and I can protect ourselves and we will definitely make sure we protect you"

Rick released a ragged breath. If her father was alive he would have had an ulcer by now. This girl seemed to be unaware… no uncaring of the dangers she put herself in. Her life was just as important as theirs even more so. He wished Sam had at least explained some of these things to her and then maybe she wouldn't be so reckless. She had to carry on the fight she was the last…

"Okay" Serena finally said.

"Good now…"

"But…" Serena interrupted.

"Here we go again, you sure know how to pick an argument" Adam put in.

"…I have watched out for myself, you have to admit that, how about the time with the two mediuses.

"Yeah thanks to the mysterious help you got, just like the same mysterious information you got today." Rick pointed out.

"Yeah Serena, no offense to your informant, but to put it simply we don't trust him. It's just too fishy" Adam said.

"Fine I'll agree with you on that but the info I got is most definitely accurate, believe me this is as close as you will get to be an absolute expert" Serena admitted.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, especially without a name, that rules out anyone in town because no one goes up there" Adam stated. "Only your father had nameless informants"

"It doesn't make any difference, the more help you get the better, and you can never have to much help."Rick said simply

"What do you mean it doesn't matter!? It is about my independence!" Not to mention she would never hear the end of it from Endymion. "It feels as if since I got here you have done nothing but smother me. I am a venator just like you, I can't be protected forever!"

"Uh huh, but it doesn't matter because we are here already"

"Huh?"

"You were so busy arguing that you didn't realize." Rick smirked.

"You may be good at what you do Serena but you do make us worry sometimes, you can be really be spaced out at times, you didn't even realize where you were walking" Adam said smiling

"A venator should be alert and do less shouting, the target probably heard you coming before you turned the street" Rick said.

She couldn't believe it. They were the ones making her all worked up and now had the gall to tease her.

Serena let out a defeated breath.

"Now lets get serious, we don't know what we might find in there" Rick said before he started to walk towards the entrance.

* * *

They had already covered the first level and were about to do the second. Rick had refused to split up and at this rate it would take all night to search the whole place.

"Where is this guy anyway, I guess this is what Endymion meant by hide and seek." Serena said aloud but she was more talking to herself than to the others.

"Who?" Adam asked catching Serena off guard.

"Nothing, I said I damn well don't feel like playing hide and seek." Serena patched up.

"Uh huh… don't worry Serena we'll find them soon enough" Adam replied.

"Well he certainly isn't like the others is he? They usually just run out like in those horror films and attack but he seems calmer, collected, like we are the prey"

"I told you this one was different; still think you can handle it?"

"Of course, but what do you mean you told me?

Serena turned around and it was the first time she realized she was alone or at least it seemed that way.

"Endymion?" Serena called.

"I'm flattered you recognized my voice so quickly" Endymion said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't be, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were prepared?"

"Why…?"

"Nothing really, but I knew you wouldn't come alone, so I guess you won't be needing my help"

"No I won't but don't start on me about never being alone okay, they do it because they care…"

"I never said otherwise. The more you protested that you would come alone the more I knew that you wouldn't. It was like you were trying to convince yourself first before you tried to convince them. Serena, you shouldn't misunderstand my teasing; no one can fight this battle alone, we all need assistance at some point so we shouldn't avoid it."

There was a pause.

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Endymion actually sounded sincere. Did he actually tease her to make sure that she wouldn't be alone? No, no, no impossible! Or maybe not say impossible.

"I…uh, got separated from the others" Serena stated.

"I know. It was simple parlour tricks"

"You did that… forget it, never mind, nothing about you surprises me anymore, your actions have no boundaries.

"Are you ready?" Endymion asked suddenly.

Serena and Endymion stared at each other.

"Sure" she answered. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she had a funny feeling.

"If you walk straight down that path you should be able to meet back up with your friends."

Serena started to walk away when Endymion called out to her.

"Serena, he's close. I can smell him."

After Serena had walked a few feet, it was too dark to see Endymion anymore. As she passed some of the storerooms she looked in to make sure there were empty. She hadn't seen any sign of Adam or Rick yet either.

She reached the last door at the end of the hall, it was open. She began to get that feeling again, that uneasy feeling. As soon as she walked through that door she knew something was different, she could feel it. Serena made her way to the middle of the room, she hadn't spotted him yet but the emotions he was letting off were almost suffocating.

A chilling laugh exploded throughout the room and a coarse voice followed in its wake. "You are absolutely beautiful, a Cherwell through and through. You remind me of your great grandmother, with that lovely blonde hair of yours, that creamy skin, defiant blue eyes and those stubborn lips. She certainty gifted you with her genes and from what I hear you are a spitfire yourself. To meet you now is rather nostalgic and a pleasure."

"I wish I could say the same but I am yet to see your face" Serena calmly answered.

There was a chuckle. "Ah yes you're definitely a Cherwell."

Serena could see movement in the shadows. "You are different to the others I've come across" she called.

"Are you now realizing that we're not all bark and bite? You will be surprised to know Serena that we all differ, it's a pity that you won't get to find that out for yourself."

"I'll admit, you can be intriguing at times but you are mostly the same to me" Serena responded.

There was a chuckle again.

"Are you going to keep me in suspense or are you afraid that your face will scare me away"

"Forgive my rudeness" he replied. "My name is Reganus, I would prefer if you called me by my name but since it is you, Serena, you can call me anything you like"

"I would rather not call you anything."

"Suit yourself." Reganus calmly replied.

It was then than Serena saw his face. It wasn't what she had expected at all. He was very good looking, well put together. He looked like a rich guy having a night out on the town. His shirt was unbuttoned halfway down, his shoes looked newly polished and the watch he was wearing had to be expensive. Ah she would remember him as the pretty boy.

"Did you rob someone or did I interrupt you in the middle of a date?" Serena asked.

He laughed then. It made Serena feel cold from the inside. "You Cherwell's haven't lacked in wealth yourself."

"I don't mean to cut you short there but I don't have time to discuss my family's financial investments.

"I see a lot of your father in you Serena, the same gusto, always ready for a fight, I like that!"

"What do you know about my father?"

"Hmm" was all he said.

"Your adopted family must be worried sick about you" Reganus continued.

"What have you done to them?"

"Nothing, I only sent some people to keep their company while I entertained you"

"You…" Serena started but was interrupted by Reganus.

"Sad how your father was killed but it was sweet how his friend took you under his wing. Tell me Serena what kind of story they told you. Hmm, maybe that he went down swinging?"

"How do you…"- Serena started but was cut off again.

"They did, didn't they… how sweet. I don't mean to burst your bubble Serena but the truth is he never saw it coming. All he did in the end was writhe in pain and babble till the end"

"Shut up" Serena shouted.

"I was there you know, it was a sight to see one of the great Cherwell's go down so easy, I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"I said shut up" Serena shouted again angrily.

"That's what I like to see raw anger, but if the angered you, you won't be pleased to know that I was the one who lead the attack, if it is any conciliation I want you to know I tried to make it as quick and _painful _as possible."

Serena didn't use words this time she moved on reflexes alone. In seconds her short swords was out of her belt and flying through the air. It pierced through his arm and stayed there.

It was the first time he had showed any agitation when he responded.

"Now that wasn't very nice Serena, you don't want to get me mad do you."

"Listen you night club reject, you know nothing about my father or my family, so don't you mention a word about them"

"I know more than you think. I know about your quest to protect this dump of a town with the other venators, your battle to defeat us and the little pact you made. Oh I know you Cherwell's very well, you self-righteous bunch who think you can get rid of us. Sorry to break the news to you but you can't, so it would be best to stop trying and await your death like anyone else because mark my words when I say, we can't be defeated."

"And they say dreaming isn't a hobby" Serena answered sarcastically.

"I was going to go easy on you Serena but somehow you worked on my nerves just like your father did. I'll make sure yours is a one shot"

"And I'll make sure yours is painful and drawn out" Serena replied.

As Reganus ripped the sword from his arm he replied by saying "May your screams echo throughout these halls to signify the fall of the last Cherwell."

His eyes burned red as he started forward. Serena felt a mixture of agitation and fear build inside of her.

"And may your screams echo throughout these halls to signify the fall of the last jackass"

Reganus turned towards the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

"No way to run anymore" Endymion continued.

"Endymion…"

"Reganus, still pretty and well…pretty stupid" Endymion said smugly.

From the moment Serena heard Endymion's voice she began feeling a range of different emotions. But at that moment the closest emotion she could describe was _relief._ She knew he would take care of everything. Face her father's killer where she knew she could not.

"To busy telling tales to hear me coming" Endymion asked.

"The way you wanted it, right Endymion" replied Reganus

"Maybe" was all Endymion compiled.

"Why so non-responsive don't you want the little lady to know you used her as bait? Or wasn't I supposed to tell. I'm sorry if I said anything wrong, I mean, I wouldn't want to ruin her image of you. But it would be fine if she already was in on it, right"

Bait, Serena thought. He used me as bait. In a way that didn't surprise her but it did hurt a little. It wasn't her pride that was hurt, what hurt was that fact that she had just started to trust him a bit.

"Fine, I'll admit it. I knew the only way to draw you out and distract you was to send her in and it worked perfectly"

"Oh, how low Endymion" Reganus said sarcastically.

"As long as I get rid of you traitors, I'll use any means"

"Even using your long time friends" Reganus offered.

Endymion stepped forward without saying anything. Reganus stepped back. Serena had said nothing throughout Endymion's and Reganus' conversation. She just stood there not wanting to come to grips with reality. Unaware of what was going on around her. Tonight not only had she found out that the others may be keeping secrets from her but her father might have died completely different from what she was told and to top it all off, she was apparently used as bait. What an evening it was. Great and now someone was calling her name, nope she wasn't going to answer, and she wasn't ready to be angry. But boy the person was persistent, what did they want.

Serena turned around just in time to see Endymion's hand rip through Reganus' chest just inches from her. Reganus fell to the ground lifeless. His body blackened to a shell like state then crumbled. Serena stood there momentarily stunned. That had been close. She looked up and her eyes locked with those of an angry Endymion. They were bright and crackling with blue heat.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE? DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM HEARING?" Endymion shouted.

His eyes were beautiful and familiar Serena thought. As soon as that thought crossed Serena's mind, she knew she had the answer. It was him.

"You were there that day weren't you, five years ago? You saved me?"

"It seems to be becoming a habit, but it seems it can't be helped."

"Most of the time I have it covered" Serena said coming out of her stupor.

"Sure."

"I do!"

"Uh huh… well the others should have taken care of those few lackeys by now"

"Right the others… the others! Where are they?!"

"Probably downstairs" Endymion answered

Now she was ready to be angry.

"Do I look like a piece of meat to you, something to throw to the dogs?"

"I knew you would draw him out, it worked as I planned"

"As you planned, as you planned!" She felt like steam was coming out her ears.

"You would have eventually met, I just speeded up the process under my terms, where I knew I had control – not him."

"Well what if it didn't go as planned and who is to say we would have met?!"

"Your blood said it and the fact that you walk around waving that in their faces" He was pointing at her necklace.

"What does this have to do with anything" Serena asked angrily.

"Everything" Endymion put it simply and then continued "You should be happy you saw the demise of your father's killer, I don't have time to justify it anymore" Endymion stated.

"I have had enough of you, Endymion!" Just stay away from me, you and your kind" She shouted.

"What kind is he?" Rick's voice called.

"That's what I would like to know" replied Adam.


	6. Illusions

**Sorry guys I actually thought I put this on months ago but I only just realized that I only uploaded it but I didn't add it as a chapter. Sorry for the wait. Feedback.**

Chapter 6

Serena stood there for a moment trying to pull herself together. The others had caught her off guard with their sudden appearance and she was finding it hard to clear her thoughts enough to come up with an acceptable explanation. She had planned to eventually tell them about Endymion, maybe sometime in the future, way in the future – when it was no longer relevant. But things weren't going her way tonight and if she didn't play it cool, Rick and Adam would surely see through her lies. They knew her best, after all.

"What's the matter Serena? I thought you were about to enlighten us on what "_kind_" of person he was." Rick questioned.

Coming up with an elaborate story was impossible now and she didn't have the time. She had to keep it simple. But how was she going to explain Endymion's presence? She looked at him but it only ticked her off at how cool and collected he looked. You would think he was at the library taking out a book. He looked at her then and from his expression he wasn't going to be any help. Rick cleared his throat. Serena turned her attention back to them.

"Yes well ok I was…but I…this wasn't the way I wanted to tell you…but… you caught me at a very unexpected moment…

Serena felt like a kid that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, a Bestia cookie jar.

"Serena." Rick said in a quiet, stern voice.

Serena knew that tone and before she knew it she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"He's _kind_ of a jerk… and I was warning him and his friends to stay away from me with that kind of attitude."

"Uh huh, right." Rick said.

"Does he have a name?" Adam asked.

"Sebastian" Serena lied.

Endymion scoffed. This made Adam pause for a minute before asking another question.

"So what is your "_kind of a jerk friend" Sebastian_ doing here?" Adam asked interrogatively.

"Friend?!" Serena derided. "More like a constant threat to my existence who refuses to leave me alone." She whispered to herself.

"Pardon…?" Adam asked.

"I mean, he's kind of a Venator"

Endymion scoffed again.

Somehow it felt to Serena that she was slowly burying herself in a faulty lie but she wasn't going to confess now and Endymion certainly didn't help things. She made sure she gave him a stern look, which only caused him to roll his eyes.

"Really, he seems to be _kind of_ a lot of things… and I take it that this is the one who has been helping you all this time?" Adam asked

"Yes, unfortunately" Serena chided.

"Really you seem pretty fortunate to me" Adam said.

"I guess I am" Serena allowed

"How long have you been hunting? Rick asked sceptically.

"What is this, my first date?! What's with the interrogation? He's just a friend that helped me out. I would have introduced you earlier but I didn't know how you would get along, Ok have I answered all your questions?"

"Sure" Adam replied simply.

"Good then…." Serena started.

Rick cut in then.

"We thought otherwise when we heard the two of you shouting from down the hall."

"What exactly did you hear--?" Serena began to ask but was interrupted by Endymion.

"Ok let's get one thing straight, the only one doing the shouting was her and I wouldn't have had to raise my voice if she wasn't so incapable" Endymion stated.

"Shut up Endymion!"

"See what I mean? She is the loudest person I know" Endymion stated in an annoyed voice.

"No one would have to shout if you weren't so conniving, arrogant, stubborn and condescending! And I hope you notice I only listed four!"

"Ok I have had enough. Endymion was it…..well it has been proven to us that you can speak, so I will ask you this, who are you? I don't want anymore lies. Especially, from you, Serena. We heard some of what you said when the two of you were arguing, we aren't stupid, we know when something's up."

Endymion tsked. "All that hard work for nothing, I really thought you would have come up with something better. You're as sharp as a razor aren't you?" Endymion asked sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Right as if you were any help, but you can help now all you have to do is turn into a bug and let me step on you."

"We have been patient but if you don't answer our question we will have to regard you as hostile" Adam stated as he stepped forward with his blade ready.

"I assure you there is no need for that." Endymion stated. "Even if there were," He continued "you wouldn't have even gotten the chance. So lower your blade _Adam_ before this goes to someplace I have no intention of taking it right now"

"You can lower it Adam, don't let his bark provoke you"

A few moments passed as Adam and Endymion stared at each other then finally Adam lowered his sword but Serena noticed that he still had a firm grip of it. Rick spoke this time.

"We have waited long enough, speak."

Serena wondered if she should try to explain things before Endymion spoke but she knew Rick would want to listen so she stayed quiet and waited for the aftermath.

"Serena didn't tell all lies, I'll admit to being most of the things she mentioned except for being horridly called Sebastian and accusing me of being a Venator when I certainly surpass that strength. The only thing she left out was the fact that I am a Bestia."

The atmosphere in the room became strained immediately. Serena noticed that Rick braced his legs apart as he drew his weapon; Adam also took a step closer to her and their eyes never left Endymion even as they spoke.

"Being careless wasn't enough that you had to go out and make friends with one of them! We are leaving now, Serena!" Rick said angrily.

"Wait a minute I didn't go out and make friends with anyone."Serena huffed indignantly. "He is the one who found me and let me just add that he has been a thorn in my side ever since."

"Well if you met him once, maybe I could have ignored it, but three times! Not only that but you trust his information! We are supposed to get rid of them Serena not have them as playmates" Rick shouted.

"You can never trust a Bestia" Adam added.

"I know! But he has never given me a reason not to trust him, at least not before tonight and let's think about it, if he wanted to kill me he could have done it already, he had lots of chances." Serena defended.

"Simple plan to get on your good graces" Adam supplied.

"What about killing his kind?" Serena questioned.

"Hazards of war" Rick suggested.

"Fine because no matter what I say you will shoot it down"

"Yes because I have been doing this longer than you have and I know how things can go ugly when you let your guard down. And I can't believe I am hearing you defend him."

"I'm not but although he is a bit devious he has helped me a lot and I can't let you do anything rash. You know what? Yes, I am defending him because his kind aren't the only ones who lie" Serena finished angrily.

To make her point she moved away from Rick and Adam and went to stand next to Endymion. She looked at him to see his reaction and found him with an amused look on his face.

"No need to get so angry, Sere. I'm sure they couldn't lay a finger on me if they tried. But you should listen to them about being so trusting; everyone isn't as honest as I am." Endymion said with a straight face but Serena could see the mirth in his eyes.

"Don't call me Sere and news flash: no one cares what happens to you, matter-of- fact if I wasn't trying to prove a point, I would use a weapon on you myself!"

What happened next, Serena wasn't prepared for. Endymion laughed. It boomed and echoed throughout the storage room. It wasn't until he began to speak again that Serena realized that she had been holding her breath the whole time. She also didn't believe what she was thinking about at a time like this but she couldn't help it, _Endymion was even more handsome when he laughed_. He wasn't helping her train of thought either, the way he was looking at her with a smirk on his face and laughter still twinkling in his eyes.

"You may be a lot of trouble, Serena, but during the time to come I'm sure I will never be bored." Endymion noted.

"I'm just here for your amusement." Serena said sarcastically.

"Sorry to interrupt but _we're still here_." Adam cut in.

"That's clear, but I'm a little worried that you're now finding that out." Endymion countered with fake worry on his face.

It was Serena's turn to laugh. She quickly tried to stifle it when Rick and Adam gave her looks that reeked of disapproval. She couldn't even believe herself that she laughed. It must have been a momentary lapse of sanity.

Endymion continued, "Serena, I now understand and I want you to know that I forgive you because I now see that your spacey behaviour was no fault of yours." He made a dramatic pause before continuing. "It was clearly taught to you."

Serena rolled her eyes and began to giggle. "Shut up Endymion and stop it, I don't want to be laughing at your wisecracks when I'm still furious with you." Serena said but it was all she could do to stop herself from bursting out with laughter again.

"Who's joking?" Endymion replied with playfulness written all over his face.

It surprised Serena at how he could be like this in the present situation. It was either that he felt no threat from them or he was a dangerous player who liked to provoke.

"I've had enough of this!"

Adam's sword came slashing down. Endymion dodged back and surprisingly took Serena with him. When Serena looked at him, the playfulness was gone; he seemed ready for a fight.

"Endymion, there is no need for that, Adam wouldn't hurt me." Serena said but before those words were well out of her mouth, a dagger went whistling pass her eye.

"What the…? Adam, have you lost your mind?! I laughed at a stupid joke. Are you going to try and kill me now?!

Adam didn't answer.

Endymion answered instead. "I don't think it was stupid at all, I actually found it quite funny."

Serena was about to chastise him but realized he was clearly done joking, in fact his face looked like a raging storm.

"Get back here Serena" Rick called. But somehow Serena wasn't compelled to go. They suddenly seemed different.

"You're making the right decision because I guess you realized by now that they aren't who they appear."

"What!" Serena looked again. He was right; she could now see it because their features were fading in and out. She turned back to Endymion. "A little heads up would have been good; I was almost touching shoulders with one of them for crying out loud! I didn't know you could change into other human forms."

"We can't. It is an illusion. If you are strong enough it is possible, I showed you that tonight. Your performance was prefect though and it was better this way because you are a terrible liar. I just wanted to see how long they could keep it up."

"Fine, whatever, I am getting accustomed to being used as bait. Just hurry up and get rid of them"

Endymion gave her a disbelieving look "Wait, what happened to Miss Icantakecareofmyself?"

"_She_ doesn't feel like it and it would be weird killing people who look like family." Serena replied.

"They don't."

"Whatever, hurry."

Endymion smirked. "Sorry guys, I can't play anymore because it seems your time has run out but nice try. Reganus taught you well"

He didn't give them time to reply. The sword was out of her belt in an instant and flying towards the fake Adam and Rick. It cut clean through them like a boomerang and stuck in the wall. A stifling air seemed to release her, although before, it was unrecognizable. Endymion walked over and pulled it from the wall, wiped it and handed back to her.

"Don't you have your own weapons?" She asked.

"I do but I don't need them, I just use what is convenient."

"Serena!"

"Serena, are you all right?"

Serena looked up. It was Adam and Rick once more. "Not again" Serena groaned.

"They're the real ones" Endymion informed her.

"I know that much now because they actually asked if I was alright but I was groaning at the fact that I might have to explain things all over again"

"I'll make things easier for you this time"

"Why doesn't that feel comforting?"

"Serena" Adam called again as he pulled her into a hug. "We saw and heard everything but there was no way to get in. Something was keeping us out. Those two got away from us but we got rid of the others downstairs. Why is it that you are always in the middle of some weird situation? By the way, you are terrible at lying"

He then turned his attention away from her to Endymion; Rick also was focused on him. Rick spoke first.

"We heard from outside. So let me say first that I consider myself to be more practical than those two before me and I will take into consideration that you helped Serena but I'm sorry. I can't help but be suspicious of why a Bestia would be so helpful."

"As expected, so first let me tell you who I am, my name is Endymion Zalflage."

"Zalflage…" Rick repeated. "Why…"

"To make a long story short, I'm here to take her off your hands"


	7. Truth and Fate

Hi Guys sorry for the long delay. I really haven't been updating like I should but I will try to make it more regular. Thanks to those who waited and didn't give up on the story. With your encouragement I will see it through to the end. Lets get started…

_**Recap:**_

He then turned his attention away from her to Endymion; Rick also was focused on him. Rick spoke first.

"We heard from outside. So let me say first that I consider myself to be more practical than those two before me and I will take into consideration that you helped Serena but I'm sorry. I can't help but be suspicious of why a Bestia would be so helpful."

"As expected, so first let me tell you who I am, my name is Endymion Zalflage."

"Zalflage…" Rick repeated. "Why…"

"To make a long story short, I'm here to take her off your hands"

**Chapter 7 – Truth and Fate**

"What do you mean by that?" Serena asked.

Endymion turned his back on her and continued to speak as if she had said nothing. "But I think we should take this conversation elsewhere."

Rick didn't look like he wanted to take it anywhere but after a moment had passed he reluctantly nodded. Endymion turned and made his way out of the room with Rick and Adam following closely and Serena bringing up the rear. No one spoke during the short walk but it was Endymion who broke the silence as soon as they were outside.

"We'll separate here and I'll meet you at your house." He stated. "The night seems clear enough now, so you shouldn't have any problems getting there quickly… even if trouble is your companion."

Serena bristled. His voice held a tone of accusation and it seemed to be directed at her. She turned on him with narrowed eyes but Endymion wasn't looking at her. Which somehow appeared intentional.

"We'll make it just fine" Adam replied stiffly.

"Very well…" Endymion allowed.

"Why…" Serena started. But he was gone. Oh how that annoyed her. She didn't like being ignored and the silence he left in his wake wasn't helping her mood either. He'd left her to do all the explaining.

Rick stood watching her intensely, while Adam shifted uncomfortably beside her. Serena cleared her throat nervously. "I know I should have said something about him but…" she began.

"It doesn't matter. Lets go." With that he turned and walked away. Adam didn't move. He opened his mouth several times, like he was about to say something but thought the better of it. After a while he just smiled tentatively before turning to follow his father. Serena sighed. They were clearly upset with her. Or at least Rick was.

She ran and caught up with Adam and quickly fell into step with him. Serena glanced back at the warehouse, in time to see it disappear behind the cover of the trees. She looked straight ahead again. It wouldn't take them long to get home. The path they were on would put them right in their backyard. Serena didn't try to ask any more questions; for fear that she might make things worse. But she couldn't help wondering what could Endymion have to talk to Rick about? Probably wanted to rat her out! And what could he possibly mean by '_take her off your hands_', sounded like a threat to her ears. After a few minutes walk they pushed through the last set of trees and came out in the yard. The porch light was on as usual.

Without a moment's hesitation they climbed the stairs and entered the house. It was completely dark except for the hall light but it wasn't hard to maneuver. They knew every inch of this house. Just as Serena was about to ask what they should do until he got there, the shadows shifted. She came to a halt.

"I hope you don't mind me letting myself in. Didn't want the neighbors to call the cops." Endymion stepped out of the shadows.

Rick walked pass him and went into the den, turning on the light as he went. "Around here the neighbors are more likely to call the exterminators." Rick replied while tossing his coat over a chair before he sat down. Endymion chuckled at Rick's comment.

Serena moved into the room and walked straight ahead, careful not to make eye contact with Endymion. In her peripheral vision, she saw him raise an eyebrow but otherwise he said nothing. She would show him that she could do just as good a job ignoring him as he could her.

"What brings you here Endymion…after all these years?"

Rick's question caught Serena off guard. _Rick and Endymion knew each other?_

"Should I should be flattered you remember me?" Endymion asked

"Not really. I remember the name…and those eyes, that's all. Other than that you've changed. Or rather, you've stayed the same. That night I didn't get such a good look at you but I know that by now you should be different. At least for the amount of years that have passed."

Endymion chuckled. "And I see you've changed a lot but then again you're human and when I last saw you I was a boy… so to speak. Time moves differently for us."

"When did you guys…?" Serena started but Rick cut her off.

"Well, enough with the niceties, why are you here?" he stated.

"Right to the point, I like that." Endymion made a wide circle of the room observing every inch of the space. Stopping occasionally to examine an object: A book or a weapon.

"For someone who just stated that he liked to get to the point you are certainly taking your time getting there." Adam stated.

Serena beamed to herself. Thank God for Adam, she thought she was going to burst from the tension. If he hadn't said anything she would have and she didn't think that was such a good idea right now. But Endymion continued his examination and when he finally turned he made no show that he had heard Adam.

"The pact is almost at its end, it has been for many years. Before we thought it safe to watch from the sidelines. Now, however…our kind has become more rash and bold…and the last descendant of the pact has become reckless. A climax is coming and it is time to make sure this battle ends in our favor."

Endymion had spoken to Rick but Serena felt a weight of uneasiness nonetheless. Rick sighed. Focusing on a portrait at the opposite wall he replied. "We take the blame for doing things our way and maybe we were a little reckless and…"

"…and you kept things secrets that should have been spoken." Endymion finished for him. The two of them exchanged a look that was full of meaning. Rick looked away first. "Yes I will also take the blame for keeping her in the dark. Maybe if I didn't she would have acted differently."

"I agree that there are a lot of things she should have been told but blame for events that have past isn't going to make things any better. The present is more pressing." Endymion allowed.

Rick nodded and for the first time Serena realized he looked tired…regretful. Facing Endymion again he asked, "What would you have us do?"

Endymion smirked, a mirthless smile that didn't touch his eyes. "You already know, but the question is will you allow it." Without waiting for a reply he continued. "Whatever your decision, know this, I will not let this pact be broken."

Rick nodded. The meanings of these words were stronger than the words themselves.

"I understand. Give us some time to talk it over."

Endymion eyed Serena and she tried to return the look with a bravo she wasn't feeling at the moment. After a while he turned and left the room but not the house. Serena didn't know how she knew but she could still feel his presence lurking near.

"Serena take a seat."

"Why…What's going on?" It had taken all her will not to say any thing during their little exchange.

"Take a seat first then we will talk"

Serena was too anxious to sit. So many questions raced through her mind. _How did he know Endymion? What was this pact? What was it Endymion wanted him to do?_ Rick started before she could ask anything. "I made a promise to your father years ago to keep you safe and to only allow _this_ if it was necessary. As it has become now."

"Dad…if you do this, there will be no turning back." Adam pleaded. He had been unusually quiet the whole night only speaking once.

"I know son, but it must be done."

Serena wasn't sure she liked where this was going. She suddenly felt awkward on her feet, so she sat down. But as soon as she did she wished she were standing. "Just wait a minute Rick. I don't know what it is but you don't have to do it, let's talk about it and figure something out. Just tell me what's going on."

She glanced between Rick and Adam for an explanation, pausing at Adam the longest hoping for an answer. But his expression was clouded and he wouldn't make eye contact.

"Are you sure Dad?"

For a long moment he and his father just looked at each other, a private message passing between the two. After a while Adam sighed and finally turned to Serena. He seemed at war with his emotions but at last he spoke. "A lot has happened during the time your ancestor made the deal and now Serena. A lot you don't know about. James Cherwell did what was necessary to seal the evil, even at the risk of his family. His descendants after him also making similar sacrifices. You now have to do the same, though it is much easier." Adam finished by giving Serena a pitying look.

Rick took over. "It is simple Serena. You must leave here. I'm placing you in the care of the Zalflages.

Serena's heart lurched. "Rick…"

"It's your only choice. You can't stay here. They getting closer." He stated

"Rick…!" Serena shouted.

"I don't think I was ever worthy of protecting you. But I tried my best because of your father."

"It doesn't have to be like this. We can all protect each other. I trust you with my life."

"Maybe you shouldn't…" he countered. "I'm not as deft as you think. I make mistakes too. But I won't make the mistake of losing you. I owe it to your father. It was my doing that things started down this path and I alone can fix it." He said.

"If you send me away you _will_ lose me! You didn't do anything wrong Rick. I'm not leaving!"

"Serena you don't understand. If you did you wouldn't be so eager to stay." Rick informed her.

"Stop it Rick…"

"Serena listen to me, the truth is…"

"No, no, no…!"

"Serena…Serena…Serena…I killed your father!"

Everything went still. Serena's heart stopped and the all the air seemed to have vanished from her lungs. She wanted to yell at Rick. Call him a liar and let him know she didn't think this was funny but nothing came out.

"It is just like the medius said Serena, you know nothing of how your father died."

Maybe it was a good thing she was sitting.

_So here's Chapter 7. Sorry again for the delay. I'll try to update in like two days or so. Chp. 8 will be the beginning of Serena and Endymion's journey together and a little more truth, so stay tuned. Review._


	8. Truth Spoken

**Chapter 8: Truth Spoken**

"That's not possible" Serena stammered.

"Yes it is, because I'm telling you the truth." Rick stated

Serena shook her head vigorously in denial. She didn't know why Rick was saying these things but she wouldn't listen, she couldn't!

"The night your father died, it was…" Rick began.

But before he could continue Serena sprang to her feet and retreated across the room. Her escape was thwarted however, when Endymion blocked the exit.

"Move!"

"No."

"I am not in the mood to play one of your little games alright, so just get out of the way!" Serena shouted.

"You're a big girl now, you should be able to listen to what he has to say." Endymion coolly replied.

Screw them! She didn't have to stand here and take this she was leaving!

She tried to push pass, he grabbed her, and she lashed out. He stopped the blow before it even got close. It wasn't much of a fight; in two movements he was able to get her in a tight hold and facing the room. Exactly where she didn't want to be. She attacked with her feet but all she managed to do was end up in a kneeling position. She struggled some more but it was useless. One of his hands gripped both of hers behind her back and the other was wrapped around her holding her to his chest.

Serena screamed in frustration.

She saw Adam move but after taking a step he seemed to think the better of it and remained where he was.

"Are you calm now?" Endymion asked

"Yes" Serena replied through clenched teeth.

"I have never met anyone who was such a terrible liar." Endymion replied and Serena could hear the smile in his voice. That annoyed her. Not only that, but when he spoke she'd felt his breath brush he hair. He was close, too close and somehow that prickled her even more.

"That's because all the people you know are deviants and misfits!" she countered hotly.

He laughed this time.

The next time he spoke it wasn't to her.

"She'll listen to you now." He said.

"What! No I won't!" she shouted as she tried fruitlessly to push against him.

"Give her the short version, if you don't mind because as you can see, she is quite fiery.

Rick came to stand in front of his desk. He nodded in their direction. "Very well then, this is not the way I thought I would be telling you this Serena but I see now that this is the way it must be." He didn't give her chance to reply.

"The night your father died, it was me who set the trap that killed him."

Serena began to shake her head again but Rick continued.

"He wasn't even supposed to be there. I…"

Rick lost his composure for a moment.

"I said give her the short version but if you are incapable of doing even that, what is the point of even starting at all?" Endymion asked

"Why don't you just back off!" Adam asked crossly.

"No he's right. If I am going to do it, it should be done properly, I've had this on my conscience too long to mess it up now."

Rick cleared his throat straightened his stance and continued.

"As you know this happened a little while after their reappearance and during that time I was cocky, arrogant. I believed we could wipe out their whole race in one full swoop. At the time we had the manpower, we had the knowledge and it seemed this William… his father," Rick indicated to Endymion "was still keeping them at bay. So I figured all we had to do was to get rid of these low level rogues and everything would be fine. As long as they were gone we would be safe and then all we had to do was search of the cowards in hiding. But I was wrong and your father told me as such but I wouldn't listen. But I know now nothing is that simple." He took a breath then continued. "I gathered the men and we set off without telling Sam. The plan was to try to get them to the field near Berbon, it was open, clear and the rocks would at their backs. There would be no way to run. I took one of your father's bloodied shirts he had discarded after a fight…Sam had shared the story of your family's history with these creatures, so I knew there was a possibility they would be drawn to it.

"Stop it Rick, you aren't making any sense! Why would they be drawn to my father's blood and what history? Are you talking about that pact centuries ago? That ended with the battle." Serena stated

"No Serena you're missing a lot of the story. What happened and what you heard are totally…"

"I said the short version." Endymion interjected before Rick could finish. "That other story is not yours to tell. So why don't you finish emptying your conscience so I can leave here before the next century."

At this point Serena didn't know who to tell to shut up. But Rick went on in a rush like he had never paused.

"We waited all night, with no sight of them. It's when we decided to leave that the unthinkable happened…your father came. He wasn't the type of man who would let you walk into danger alone, no matter how stupid you were being. I should have known he would come when we didn't return. It all happened so fast. As soon as he set foot in that clearing they descended upon us. They were so many of them, more than expected." Rick laughed mirthlessly. "They had been there all along, waiting… for him. They knew he would come eventually; they had us surrounded. The trap I had set for them had become our own. We fought the best we could but we weren't prepared for their numbers. There were only supposed to be low-levelled Beastia but the stronger ones like the one we saw tonight came and…Sam ever the responsible one, did his best to lead them away so the others could escape. But I went after him; I couldn't let him do it alone. I had trouble finding him at first…my head was a mess." "Then I heard them, their laughter. I saw what they were doing. They were torturing him, ripping him to shreds…but he wasn't making a sound, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. I…."

"Please stop!" Serena gasped and she realized she was crying.

But Rick when on, "he saw me, looked right at me and smiled. My heart was breaking and he was smiling. At that moment I knew what I had to do. I wouldn't let them have my best friend! I aimed the pistol. The last thing he did was nod in agreement… and said 'thank you', I didn't hear the words but I saw it on his lips."

"No" Serena sobbed.

"It was quick. The Beastia were furious at first but then they just left. After all they had gotten what they wanted…a Cherwell was dead…I'm sorry Serena, I'm even more sorry that I never told you what really happened. Your father died a hero and I will spend the rest of me life trying to be half the man he was."

By now Serena was sobbing uncontrollably.

"If I knew now what… no that is not what I want to say. I made a mistake, a big one, one I won't make with you, and I won't let you die! You need someone who understands what is happening…someone who can tell you the truth about your family…someone that can protect you. That person isn't me. I've done all I can now it's time for you to leave. Especially now that they know where you are."

"This…is…my…home." Serena cried.

"It will still be here when everything is over." Adam stated

"My mother…"

"…is in agreement with me and she will be fine" Rick finished. "No more excuses. Endymion will help you from here onward."

"We will always be here for you Serena" Adam stated

The room was silent for a long time after that, while Serena pulled herself together. Her head was bowed, her hair falling in her face. She didn't feel like looking at anyone right now.

She wasn't sure how much time passed like that but after a while she decided to move only she couldn't. It was only then that she realized Endymion was still holding her. He had released her hands but his arm was still around her.

"Let me go" Serena said lifelessly. He did as she requested without a word and almost immediately she regretted it. The lost of his contact left her feeling cold…and alone. She stumbled to her feet, gained her balance and exited the room without a backward glance. No one followed her.

Packing was easier than she thought. She would only take the essentials…her weapons! Clean clothes and a few other knick-knacks, her toothbrush being number one on her checklist. Everything else would stay. Serena threw the duffel bag over her shoulder and made her way across the room. Pausing briefly she surveyed the photos on her mantel…her memories of a distance past. Serena's hand came to rest on a photo of her family… her father, her mother, Adam and …Rick. Yes, she still considered him as family. That's why she would do what he said she would leave. She touched the picture frame one last time before turning away. It would stay too. The only memories she would take were the ones in her heart. For now she would break her attachments. It was the only way to protect the ones she loved. When Serena left that room she promised to take the dangers with her. She took one last look at her room, hoping that one day she could return. Before she climbed through the window… and was gone.

888888888

Serena ran for about three miles and walked for two before she started to relax. After constantly looking over her shoulder, she finally realized no one was following, to her relief. She'd had no intention of going with Endymion, no matter what Rick said, even if she was curious about some things. The sun had already risen and its warmth was a welcome companion against the chill that taken over Serena's body the night before. About thirty minutes later Serena felt she was far enough to take a rest. Dropping her duffel bag, she sat cross-legged over the shade of an oak tree. Serena sighed. Reaching in her duffel bag she pulled out her water bottle and took a sip.

"What am I going to do now?" Serena asked aloud

"I think you should join the circus."

Serena nearly jumped out of her skin. She sprang to her feet, the water bottle all but forgotten as it rolled some distance away. She couldn't believe it! Endymion was leisurely sprawled out next to her. Hands behind his head, feet crossed and eyes closed.

"That could be part of your act. Look scared then trip." Endymion stated as her mimicked her previous actions.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked breathlessly

"Waiting for you. You run really slowly. I had to double back twice to check on you."

"You were following me all along?"

"Yes" he replied in a matter of fact tone that annoyed Serena. "But a piece of advice. If you are going to run, at least make it worth the chase."

"Well excuse me for being human, we have our limits you know, can't be all weirdoes."

"That's true." He replied as if it were a compliment.

"Besides I was hoping you would take the hint that I didn't want your company."

"I'm not too good with hints, you have to say it straight"

"I just did!" Serena shouted frustrated.

He ignored her. Getting to his feet, he brushed off his pants and looked at her directly.

"Your guardian was a little hurt at how you left but he said he expected it and he understands. I don't care one way or the other but you should understand that he did both you and your father a service. Your father's case was unfortunate but he handled it the right way."

This was the first time Serena had ever seen Endymion so serious. His blue eyes practically saw right through her. She did understand, she understood perfectly. She just couldn't face them yet. Serena found herself nodding. She didn't know why she wanted to let him know she understood but she did.

After a moment he turned to face the road.

"But I'll have to say his biggest accomplishment was keeping a klutz like you alive."

Serena flushed in annoyance and embarrassment. For a split second she actually was drawn…she must have been crazy.

"We can get where I am taking you by early evening."

"Who said I was going any where with you."

To answer Endymion picked up her duffel bag and walked away. "You can move faster if I take this right?" he called back.

"What! Wait!"

He didn't.

After throwing a short tantrum and seeing no sign of Endymion returning, Serena picked up her fallen water bottle and did the only thing she could do. Follow him.


End file.
